Just Leave Me Here
by DeviNight
Summary: Learning threw death Night realize's how valuble a life is and how costly death is. Vampire fiction.
1. The Best Deceptions

Damned Soul, Cold Heart Chapter One: The best deceptions  
  
Hello you evil little red notebook. Today I am writing in your bullshit pages to waste my time. Well this is always a waste of time. The time being only a mere 6pm I thought why not write something useless. Tonight I think im going to go out of town for a 'bite' to eat. Jessica invited me to go to a concert upstate somewhere. I think she only invited me because Aubrey refused to go with her and nobody else wanted to. I think she's at the door already. On my way, maybe I'll make time and write again later.  
  
- Sam  
  
"Hello Sam, I see you decided to dress up," Jessica remarked. Unlike Jessica's fitted black jeans and black wife beater I was wearing black cargos and a black guy's shirt that said "Not even Bob Vila could fix my problems" and to complete the outfit a black and white striped beanie.  
  
"And who do I have to impress?"  
  
"Well now you look like my date rather than a friend."  
  
"Oh, im your friend now." Seriously Jessica can annoy me to no end with her half ass remarks.  
  
"You honestly need to stop hanging around Marry; his chronic bitchy-ness is starting to rub off on you."  
  
"Let's just go already," I suggested as I grew impatient. This was going to be a long night.  
  
--------- Jessica and I appeared in the concert hall a wee bit later. The band was already starting up.  
  
"So who are we listing to anyways?" I inquired.  
  
"Some little whiney emo bands. Thrice, The get up kids and Dashboard Confessional. They pretend to be "hardcore" and hate the world; I thought you would like them."  
  
"Oh bite me."  
  
"So you're offering now?" With that Jessica smiled and then turned and walked away towards the center of the room where the bar was.  
  
-----Some time later----- Wow what a waste of my night. The guy needs to stop talking and just play music. "Now here's a song about the best day of my life." (Insert hands down) "Its official the only thing left to do is have an early meal and go back to New Mayhem." I said aloud while collapsing on the stairs in the back of the theater.  
  
"Oh come on Sam, live a little (no pun intended) stop feeling sorry for yourself." Jessica said taking a seat on the stair above Sam. Jessica occasionally rocked her head tot the music.  
  
"Now here's a song about feeling bad and feeling better" (insert the best deceptions) "Finally, something that relates to me." As the music played I found myself slipping off into old memories.  
  
-------Cheesy memory sequence-------  
  
"Mary do you love me?" I was lying on my bed in my room with pillows stacked under my head.  
  
"Yeah Sam," Marry said half heartedly.  
  
"Will we be together always?" I said a slight smile crossing my face.  
  
"Jesus Sam, why do you care?"  
  
"Well, I've seen you with Christian a lot lately and im worried." I sat upright and slowly stood up and walked towards my dresser where Marry was.  
  
"About what," Marry walked to the other side of the room and fiddled with some of my trinkets.  
  
"That you're going to leave me for him."  
  
"Well that is realistic. Seeing I like men and Christian so happens to be one."  
  
"Marry how could you say that?" I started shaking.  
  
"Because it's the truth. It's realistic. Im not going to lie, not now anyways," Marry said turning his back and walking out of the room and shutting the door. I sat there and curled up on the floor rocking back and fourth horrified at the words that where just said.  
  
"He can't do this to me." I sobbed.  
  
------------------------------End of cheesy memory sequence------ ------------------  
  
"Hello, earth to Sam. . . . you there?" Jessica joked waving her hands in front of my face. I broke out of my trance and starred Jessica in the eyes.  
  
"And you want?"  
  
"To go hunt, im starved and the sets over." Jessica said impatiently.  
  
"Alright." We didn't bother to waste out time working back threw the theater, we used out minds to take ourselves to the local downtown.  
  
"Well I like to hunt alone, so I'll see you around." Jessica turned and walked away, falling a little ways behind a bulky man who was soon to be her next meal.  
  
"I always have to be someone else." With that I rounded the corner of the local Chipawae to Elmwood. I got coffee from a local place called Spot and waited. Soon enough a stalkie looking woman entered and ordered a chai tea. I willed her to leave the coffee shop and into a dark alley. Grabbing her form behind I bared her neck. "This wont hurt, I promise you'll be okay."  
  
My teeth fell into the tender flesh and I drank. I haven't remembered that nice of a drink in a while. Maybe I didn't' notice but the body went limp in my arms. I never liked killing my victims if they where innocent as was in this case. I used my mind to take me to Niagara Falls which was a few blocks away. I threw the body in. Oh well to late to mourn.  
  
After walking around a bit I appeared back in New Mayhem. From there I decided to go to Las Noches. It had just been re-opened after the "war". Come to think of it, that was at least a month or two ago. Outside where some of Nicolas's humans smoking. Kaei as usual was bartending.  
  
"Hey Sam what can I get for you tonight?"  
  
"Surprise me." I grinned.  
  
"Mmmkay." She pulled out glass bottle filled with a dark amber liquid from under the bar. Not bothering to pour it in a glass she hastily handed me the bottle.  
  
"Thanks Kaei." I took a deep drink of the mysterious liquid. Hmm it wasn't that bad.  
  
"So what did you do tonight?" Kaei questioned leaning against the bar with her hands supporting her head. Before I could answer a fight broke out. That's not very uncommon in Las Noches but who was fighting was. Just as I turned around I saw Christian holding back Jessica from Aubrey.  
  
"My night was good, went to a concert." I said turning back around. "But now it just got better." Just then Jessica broke free and slapped Aubrey across the face and stormed off. "Can this day get any better?" I turned to survey the scene and Christian was already gone. Come to think of it I haven't seen him in a while. Well Raine's death obviously upset him a lot. Mental note, visit Chris and ask him how he is. Maybe flowers. As I noted to myself Aubrey collapsed down on the stool next to me.  
  
"May I inquire to the reason of that little spat?" I questioned as I turned towards him.  
  
"Mind your own Sam." Aubrey was griping the edge of the bar so tightly his hands grew red.  
  
"I just wanted to help." As I threw my hands up in mock surrender.  
  
"Unless you can turn back time im pretty much screwed." Aubrey said banging his head on the bar.  
  
"Well if I can't be of service im going to go visit Christian, he's been looking kind of down lately." I stood up and smiled at Kaei. Aubrey lifted his head.  
  
"Don't bother, he's not speaking anymore." "What?"  
  
"He. . . . . . . . . . doesn't. . . . . . . . speak. . . . . . . . .anymore. . . .its self explanatory really."  
  
"When did this happen and why?" My mouth gaped open.  
  
"The love of his life died Sam, at least he wont kill himself, only cause he knows he cant, but then again he hasn't been feeding and he's starting to lose some of his marbles. If you know what I mean."  
  
"I love how im the last to know."  
  
"Your not, your one of the first, well Marry knows only because he has been helping me with him."  
  
"Im gunna go know and visit him." With that I walked out of Las Noches. Maybe I should bring him a bite to eat. I'll ask him when I get there. I walked up the stairs and knocked. Waiting there I got feed up and appeared in his living room. And there was Christian sitting in the middle of the floor in a filling pool of blood.  
  
"God Chris, what are you doing?" I took notice that Aubrey's knife was laying in front of him. "You're a mess, let's clean you up." I went and got a wash cloth and mopped him up. He tried to slit his wrists I noticed. "I know your not my favorite person, I mean I know you don't know me that well or probably like me but let me help you out." Christian went over to the TV and started fiddling around with the DVD player. Moments later he took a seat on the couch next to me with a remote in hand. A movie came on. The tittle was Moulain Rouge. "Hey Chris im gonna stay and watch this with you if you don't mind." He shifted his eyes then fell back into his trance.  
  
As the movie progressed I noticed a single tear going down Christian's right cheek. The movie soon ended after that. "Hey im gonna go now, call if you need me, well never mind you don't seem like you would. Its not that I mean don't call cause if you want to you can but. . .Well I'll just come by soon to see how your doing." Knowing he wouldn't call, I gave a weak smile and left remembering to take the knife from the counter. It was getting close to sunrise. About 4 a.m or so. After pulling my beanie down farther I put my hands in my pockets and decided to walk back to Café Sangria. Hopefully I wouldn't catch Marry. I wasn't in the mood for his antics.  
  
AN: okay this is my first posted fanfic and I know it blows. It's based off of RaineMalfoy's "Leave me hear to bleed" It takes place after her fic. Please review I'll love all of you lots! And typewriters suck. . . a lot. It's sad how much they suck. Well go review. -=me=- 


	2. Intentions

Cruel intentions, bad conceptions:  
  
Marry wasn't home yet. It was a silent victory. It was around 4:30 a.m when I decided to go back downstairs to the café for a cup of coffee. Sitting in my normal corner booth I surveyed the scene I spotted Risika. She wasn't looking to happy. "Screw this, I'm going to bed." I said aloud to nobody in particular and I drained my scalding coffee in 2 gulps and went back upstairs.  
  
I get pretty restless when I have nobody around or to talk to for that matter. So I decided to get in the shower. I let the freezing cold water wash away all the feelings I had. That's one thing that makes me happy besides coffee. Knowing you could have the worst day ever go home and take a cold shower and you'll feel happy again.  
  
As I shed my cloths I purposely avoided the mirror. As vampires get older there reflection fades. I'm relatively young so I can see my reflection still, even though I avoid it as much as possible. I stepped in and let the water run over my body. For the last few seconds of my shower I always turn it hot. It gives you a jolt back to reality. As I turned the tap to hot I found my mind drifting.  
  
--=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-cheesy memory sequence-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"You can't keep her; this is no life for a human child."  
  
"I can't leave her; she's all I've ever had." My teary gaze meet Marry's.  
  
"If you love her you will let her go."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
I absentmindedly got out of the shower. I don't even remember getting in come to think of it. I stepped out into the foggy room. I noticed some writing on the mirror. (You know when mirrors steam you can write on them with a finger) It simply said "behind you." I turned around and my nose pressed against Marry's chest. I jumped back scared.  
  
"Hello Samantha"  
  
"Hello." I said pulling on a baggy t-shirt over the towel and putting on boxers under it. I removed the towel and towseled my hair. "Is there anything I can help you with?" I looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Nothing comes to mind." Marry shrugged as he washed his face.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go to sleep now." I exited the room and walked the short distance to mine. I flopped down on the bed and wrapped myself in my comforter. I've had it at least for 28 years. It was white with different colored hearts on it. It reminded me of innocence. Maybe that's why liked it. I found it at a garage sale in some town upstate and have slept with it ever since. A little old Italian woman sold it to me for 5 bucks. Best 5 bucks I've ever spent.  
  
Why is it when you always go to bed your not tiered anymore? I got up and picked up my journal. Well I minus well write. I have nothing better to do and I want to waste time. And what a better way to waste time then reliving my pointless existence.  
  
Hello you spawn of a journal;. Today was just a waste like so many others.  
  
I guess when your immortal life tends to drag on and on. Went to the concert. The "Confessional" band was good. To many rowdy teenage punk emo  
  
wanna be's. Lately I've been wondering about leaving New Mayhem for a while. I need an escape from everyone. It gets old, the same routine everyday. It doesn't so much as get old its just after a while you fall into a pattern.  
  
Wake up talk to Marry go hunt. Go wander around and do nothing. The sun is starting to rise I'm going to go to sleep after it comes up a little more but I don't feel like writing anymore. Waste time later.  
-Sam p.s not that it matters but calling something a spawn was fun.  
  
I stuffed the journal under my mattress. Dammit now I'm not tiered anymore. Oh well sleep by force. With that I shut my eyes and drifted of to "dream land." (Vampires don't dream, but ha! they have memories.)  
  
-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
I woke up around 7:30ish the next night. Marry was gone and left a note.  
  
"With Christian, won't be home for a while." It was simple signed Marry. How thoughtful.  
  
Even though I know there not together Marry has a way of implying they are more than "just friends". Feeling especially lazy tonight I dressed in oversized black bondage pants with red latex straps and of course you got to love the anti social phrase shirts. But today mine read "I loves me some waffles." (I love me some waffles as well, as I munch on one)  
  
Even though I love food its rarely in quantity in the house. So I decided to go out for waffles. Ego's just don't satisfy me anymore. I took myself  
  
to a local Denny's just outside of Ramsa. After eating my waffles I ventured back to New Mayhem. I love just leaving when the waitress turns there back. They have no clue where the hell I went. Oh well its not my fault there stupid.  
  
I walked into Las Noches. I've been coming here a lot lately. I guess it just gives me something to do. Aubrey was sitting in a booth as usual. Jessica wasn't anywhere to be seen. Reminding me of what I saw the night before. Of which was really funny.  
  
There really isn't much of a reason for me to be here. I don't know what I  
  
meant when I thought that. Maybe I should leave New Mayhem. While pondering my thought I sat at the bar and grabbed a bottle. "One day I'm going to get myself killed by drinking something that I'm not sure of its origin." The thought passed threw my mind as fast as it had entered.  
  
"Hey Sam is there something I can get for you." Kaei appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"No thanks, I got it covered." I lifted my bottle towards her so she knew I had already gotten myself a drink.  
  
"What have you been up to lately?" Kaei whipped the bar with a dishtowel than slung it over her left shoulder.  
  
"Nothing much, what is there to be up to?" I sloshed my drink in its bottle and looked up and met her eyes.  
  
"I don't know, I just figured you where busy by the was Marry talked about you earlier."  
  
"Marry? Talked about me. . to you?. . . what did he say?" Kaei got my attention with her last comment. Why would Marry even mention my name.  
  
"Nothing really just that you've been "a busy little vampire lately." Kaei  
  
gave a nervous glace towards me. And slightly tried to give a smile and failed horribly.  
  
"I can't take this his mind games." I got up and nodded politely at Kaei. "Thanks for the talk Kaei."  
  
"Sam what are you talking about?" Kaei looked slightly alarmed.  
  
"None on which concerns you." I tuned and strolled out of Las Noches. I decided to go hunting somewhere else tonight. I used my mind to take me to  
  
around the same area where the concert was the previous night. I believe today was a Monday. Like it matters, there's no point in keeping track of days.  
  
I found myself wandering the streets of rural Tonawanda. Some of the shops  
  
where still open. I wandered into a building it was a coffee place called Higher Grounds. There was a few teenagers playing a set towards the back and a bunch of groupies screaming there names. How pathetic.  
  
I got a house blend and located the sugar and loaded it up. I decided that I minus well sit and enjoy my coffee a little bit. I noticed another band get up on stage. It consisted of 2 people. Teenage boys in there teens. I decided that would be a good leaving point. I have heard enough horrible music to last me a lifetime.(? lol death time)  
  
"Hey where Leyline and thanks for coming, our first song this evening is called Nights Life." Was all I cared to hear.  
  
I strolled out of the establishment. At that moment yet another teenager blitzed past me. "Damn skateboarders." I chuckled to myself. I of all people shouldn't be talking about ignorant skateboarders. I am probably worst when it comes to accident on my board. The same kid flew from his board moment later.  
  
"Nice once Corbett." A dirty blond haired boy yelled after him. The kid was your typical all "American my own style beach, I'm cool because I say I am" type person.  
  
"Its all right, it's all right, I meant to do that." The kid I assumed to be Corbett responded.  
  
As I noticed myself grow hungry I decided it was time to hunt. I followed a taller teenager down the street. And would you believe it! He turned into one of those strategically placed dark alleys.  
  
I grabbed him from behind. Which was a task in itself. He must of been at least 6ft tall and I stand at a mere 5ft. His glasses fell of and broke. Oh well he wont need them. I bit down and drank. Using the kids own pocket knife I cut where I had bitten and made it look like a robbing gone wrong. Oh hell minus well throw him in Niagara Falls to. I brought him to the falls and tossed him over the side. Its either no one notices a body plummeting towards jagged rocks or no one give a damn. I had no difficulty walking away un-noticed. No wonder this place has a high crime rate. You can literally get away with murder. In this case twice in two days. Oh well. It's not like it would matter if I got caught.  
  
As I was walking towards a big bridge I noticed yet another teenager. "What these kids don't have bed times anymore." I mumbled to myself. Okay granted it was around 11:00 but still. I noticed he looked fertilizer.  
  
I've been "alive" for a little less than 200 years so I feel that a lot. "I really wish there was something to do." I said as I continued walking.  
  
Things in my life have been pretty much dead lately. Marry is never home. I really don't have many friends. Faith is busy. If I don't start being social soon I might end up like Marry. Well I already talk to myself, that basically what I'm doing now.  
  
Well once the mind goes it's pretty much downhill from there. Well then Marry is at the lowest he can get. His mind went a long time ago. I found  
  
myself wishing for the past to relive itself.  
  
Dare to dream of the time before he started falling for Christain Vladmir.  
  
I really havened spent much time with Chris but he's a pretty okay guy. He  
  
doesn't deserve what has happened. Well none deserves it. But it's not like he's a horrible person and has bad karma.  
  
"Excuse me sir can, state your reason please and I'm going to have to see some identification." A man in a booth calmly stated.  
  
"What? What did I do?" I started feeling worried, I really wasn't paying attention. Maybe this man saw me dump the kid in the falls. In that case my life turned for another sucky road block.  
  
"This is the Canadian boarder, to go to Canada I'm going to have to ask you your purpose there and see some identification." The boarder patrol man responded.  
  
"Oh I have no intent of going to Canada, I was just out walking, and I wasn't really paying attention." I shifted my weight to my right foot and stuck my hands deeper in my pocket.  
  
"Well run along then, kids your age shouldn't be wondering in the falls, even if it's not late. You're going to end up hurt or getting in trouble." He sternly stated and turned away.  
  
"Bitch." I mumbled and turned.  
  
"Excuse me what did you say?" He turned around and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"You heard me," I lowered my voice again and finished with "dumbass."  
  
"Young man you better be out of sight in 5 minutes or I won't hesitate to call the cops on you." His face reddened.  
  
I chuckled lightly and strolled away, making sure I went at a slower pace as usual. Pretending to enjoy the night and the view. There one thing I hate more than no marshmallows in my Lucky charms and that incompetent "elders".  
  
Even though I was older than him. And when people ask you to repeat yourself even though they damn well know what you said. (fumes about old Stupid people) I glanced at my watch. It was a lucky charms watch I got recently out of the cereal box. It was shaped like a clover. I have everyone but prefer the clover opposed to the heart, star, horse shoe, blue  
  
moon or the pot of golden rainbows and who would forget the red balloons.  
  
It was 12:13. "I hate it when time never goes fast." I kicked a rock a few feet in front of me. "I wonder what this place is like during the light hours." I said to myself even though some people stopped and whispered at me.  
  
Whispers don't bother me, especially coming from dirty ugly hobos. Who are hobos to whisper about people behind there back. I decided to check into a  
  
hotel and spend the night.  
  
I miss just spending a day to myself. I took myself back to New Mayhem and  
  
packed an overnight bag and left Marry a note.  
  
"Hey Marry; I'm in Niagara Falls spending some time looking at the water and stuff, I checked into a hotel called. . dammit I forgot the name of it I'll call you tomorrow night when you wake up and tell you. Well talk to you sooner or later. . Wish Christian well for me."  
--Samantha  
  
With that I took myself back to Niagara Falls for a mini vacation away from  
  
all my problems. There's a few things I'm good at, hiding my problems, being sad and running away(either be from my problems or just away in general). I can never screw up at either of those things. Only because I have done them so many times I have become perfect at them.  
  
AN: hey guys its not even eleven yet but yeah I'm tiered and have my math A exam tomorrow. curses and damns math straight to hell and back then there again sigh sorry this is a short chapter just want to get it done. And I didn't want to make it super long and then reveal all that I have planed. And tonight I plan on making a time line and getting this straight. I might go back eventually and change stuff but the hell with it for now. Notice me hint at the real world? lol yeah it came to my mind. arg . . so yeah, list of stuff to do. . .revise. . .print. . give to Raine to criticize and make fun of me for and then post. hehe and if anyone cares I have some blackmail worthy pics of Raine dancing and being Raine. lol. well im beet. oh and the best stuff ever Fruit Dazzle water. . key lime flavor sorry that inspired this chapter.  
  
Another note: sorry it took so damned long to put this on. I don't have MW on my computer and I'm at my sisters house and the version I had of this wasn't edited so be glad I love you all and re-did it for you. More later bye. And if you want some character bios e-mail me and I'll send them to you. 


	3. Tears and Fears

Chapter 3 : tears and fears  
  
I strolled into a gaudie lit Hotel. It was right next to a Casino. I approached the reception desk. To discover a old woman about 53 manning the desk.  
  
" Checking in are we?" Said a lady who wore fire engin red lipstick and globby purple eyeshadow.  
  
" Yes I made a reservation a few days ago." Which was a lie.  
  
" Name please?" The lady said glaring at the computer screen with her fingers on the home keys.  
  
" Sam Ailpein." I stood there pretending to get impatient. I really wasn't but its always funny to pretend.  
  
" Can you spell your last name for me please."  
  
" A-I-L-P-E-I-N" I gave a loud sigh.  
  
" Im sorry but we don't seem to have a res. . " She was mid sentence and then she finished "Oh look I found your reservation right here. Payment will be accepted when checking out."  
  
How practical that they had a reservation for me. Well its just a little mind game. It wont hurt anyone. " Thank you." I said as she handed me my room card and some information.  
  
" Your welcome , and remember satisfaction is our motto!" She finished so cheerfully I felt like gaging.  
  
Since I already fed I decided just to go check out my room. And how ironic it was the presidential sweet. My luck just gets better and better. I entered the elevator and pressed floor 22. When the elevator stopped I stepped out and turned left. Room number 1809. I swiped my room key and entered. I found the bed and plopped down.  
  
Granted it was only about 3:30 or something along those lines but I was going to be going out during the day so I decided to go to bed early. I changed into pj pants and an oversized shirt and went to bed.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
When I woke up sunlight was streaming threw a large bay window at the right side of my bed. It was 1:32 in the afternoon. "Arg I don't really want to do this anymore." I stated aloud. I rolled out of bed and guided myself to the shower. I turned the knob to cold and let the water rush over me. I washed and rinses and got out of the shower. I picked up a fluffy white towel that was on a table in the bathroom. I wrapped it around my self and ventured back into the bedroom area to get dressed.  
  
I shook out my hair and rubbed it with a towel. I put on normal sized black/grey baggy jeans and baggy black Disturbed shirt. I tossed on a plain black hoodie on over it. It was still a little chilly out. I realized I should of woke earlier and fed but its to late now. Mabey go back to New Mayhem and find a Single Earth. I wonder if they have take out. (giggles. . kinda like meal to go like in a cup or something) I can wait 7 or 8 hours.  
  
In the meanwhile I left my room and while walking down the hall shoved a black and grey beanie on my head. "Never leave home without a beanie, "its" best friend." Its sad when I don't even know what to think of myself as anymore. Im a girl and am in no way shape or form attracted to girls. But dress like a man to attract Marry's attention, who just so happens to be gay. So what would that make me.  
  
I continued thinking while I stepped onto the once again empty elevator. Floor 1, I pressed the button and it lit up. I sat in the corner while working out my thoughts. Does that make me transgender. Well no I didn't get any genitalia implanted. It just makes me a girl that dresses like a guy to please her gay lover.  
  
Seriously this is something that would be on Jerry. That's what Fala said before. But she's not one to talk. She is supposedly Moria's "lover" but bangs Christian on the side. Okay mabey it was once or twice but it still counts. I walked off the elevator and out the front door. While walking down the sidewalk I continued my thoughts.  
  
Come to think of it Christian gets a piece of everyone. Marry, Fala and well Raine. But I guess its not that many people anymore. But he did. " What am I doing?" I said aloud. I realized im in Niagra Falls to forget about New Mayhem. But it wasn't working that well and I had a nagging feeling that I would be this way for my whole vacation. Screw this its not a vacation its like torture.  
  
I used my mind to take myself back to my room. After packing the little things that I had unpacked I took myself back to New Mayhem. I threw my stuff down. Marry was sleeping soundly in the bed that we shared.(?????) I changed back into my pajamas. It was 5 in the afternoon. I crawled into bed next to Marry.  
  
He shifted slightly. And his eyes opened a little.  
  
" Back so soon?"  
  
"Yeah I wasn't enjoying myself much." I cuddled up and sighed deeply.  
  
" Good to have you back." Marry mumbled and fell instantly back asleep.  
  
Its times like these I don't mind. Being able to be with Marry and him not get angry. I sat there awake for a few minutes remembering the times we spent together. We used to spend hours a night laying there talking about anything. But then after a while he started slipping more into less desirable patters. Then is when I tried to avoid him.  
  
Marry unconsciously draped one of his arms over me and I smiled to myself and drifted off to sleep for the second time that night.  
  
I awoke the next night to find Marry had already left. It was around 10pm. I slept late. Oh well. I got up and dressed in corduroy bondage cargos with a green Incubus shirt and a beanie to match. Today was another one of those "I feel like shit so why bother" days. I put on my black and red vans as I was leaving.  
  
I walked down the stairs to the café and it was just starting to empty out. People where eating early that night I assumed. It was a light drizzle outside. I started walking not sure of my destination yet. I could go to Las Noches, or mabey Ambrosia. Nikolas is holding one of his bash's tonight but I don't think I would be welcome there. Being one of Marry's. There's just nothing to do when people don't like you. Mabey I should visit Christian.  
  
As I continued walking I fallowed the river away from New Mayhem to Ramsa. Oh well, just keep walking. I approached the local high school of which I ha been to a few months prior. I know I didn't know her that much but I missed Raine. New Mayhem doesn't feel the same without her.  
  
I started feeling slightly dizzy and then got a sudden rush to my head. "Better eat soon." I said aloud while starting down a dark street. There was another lonely person strolling the street and I targeted him for my next meal. The man couldn't of been more than 20 years old. I decided to feed and not kill. I came up from behind him and clamped my hand over his mouth. "This wont hurt and you'll be fine." I bit down and let the blood run into my mouth and down my throat. I fed until satisfied but not enough to kill. As soon as I let go he clamped his hand to his neck. "You'll be okay don't worry."  
  
With that I turned the corner and left. I kept walking till I reached another river. I wasn't even aware there was 2 rivers in Ramsa but I must be incorrect. There was a long boat tied to a dock. I decided to sit at the end of the dock with my feet in the boat. It wasn't till I sat down that I noticed that I wasn't alone. There was a man in the boat already I didn't acknowledge the fact he was there I went about my doings as where. As I sat the dock creaked and the man looked up and I stared into his pale blue eyes. They where hypnotizing. Breaking his gaze I was startled by what I saw. Now noticing he was a boy and in fact not a man and looked incredibly like yours truly.  
  
'Hello." I said absent-mindedly while I continued staring at the boy.  
  
"Hey," He replied glancing down at the water.  
  
I assumed that was the end of our conversation when he looked back up. I crossed my legs at my ankles and let them dangle and swing.  
  
" You look fermiliar do I know you?" He questioned.  
  
" No, don't think so." I started to amuse myself with my pants. They could prove to be quite entertaining when there's awkward silence.  
  
" Have you ever been to Buffalo?"  
  
" Yeah actually I have and Niagra Falls quite a few times." I thought It strange that I was siting at the end of a dock talking to a random person and not feeling insecure. Of which lately I have been feeling a lot of.  
  
" Did you go to any shows there?"  
  
" Yeah. . . come to think of it."  
  
"That probably why you seem fermiliar, you where at the Dashboared show whereat you, the one at Dome with Thrice?"  
  
"Yeah I went with a friend."  
  
"Well, my names Tresch."  
  
"Sam, so Tresch do you live around here?" I said slightly dazing off. While trying to remember if I even remembered the kid from that night.  
  
"Nope I like in Kenmore, I was here for a Regatta today. And im slightly pissed because we came in third again."  
  
"What?" I seriously thought Regatta was a type of cheese.  
  
"Crew, rowing crew. Boat races in water, well yeah obviously its in water but yeah you get the idea." He said than grabbed his chin and the top of his head and turned it violently left then right producing two very loud cracks. "So are you from around here?"  
  
"You could say that." I gave a slight smile. I love being hazy with details when they matter. It annoys the hell out of people.  
  
"Well its 11:17 and curfew is 11:30 for crew members. Mabey I'll catch you again if you ever come to Kenmore again."  
  
"Yeah mabey." With that he got up and jogged of. Got to love the random's. I noticed something on the docks and picked it up. It was a wallet. Oh yay "Tresch" left his wallet. I opened it up to reveal some ids and picturers. Turns out his name was Matthew. Oh well if my name was Matthew Id go by Tresch to.  
  
On the opposing side was a picture of him and a girl. I took the picture out of its sleeve. On the back it said Me and Maddie Formal 04'. How cute. I started walking back to New Mayhem following the other river. I fiddled with the wallet some more than stuck it in my pocket. I guess I would have to visit Kenmore to return it. There was just something about him that caught my eye. He seemed different from all the other people I had ever came across. Come to think of it I do remember seeing him at that concert. He was there with a dark haired chick decked in all black with a tint of vampiric aura around her. And it struck me as odd. But then again not odd enough for me to say something.  
  
I worked my way back into New Mayhem, noticing that the hour was approaching I decided to go to Café Sangria. I walked in and Marry was sitting with Christian and he was holding a black rose. I went to approach them and Marry shook his head so I decided just to get a coffee and drink it in the corner by myself. I sat down with my white chocolate mocha and sipped it in silence.  
  
There was a thick layer of sugar at the bottom of the cup. I sloshed it around and then gulped it down. I decided to read a book. Its something I haven't done in a while. I went upstairs and tossed the wallet on the bedside table and searched for a book that I haven't yet read. Finding my task difficult I decided on a movie instead. I hardly watch them anymore. Well different ones. I tend to stick to Pirates of the Caribbean and Harry Potter. The last movie I saw was with Christian.  
  
We didn't have that wide of a selection of Dvd's. I decided to settle for The Shawshank Redemption. Iv seen it more than 20 times but it's a good movie. I cuddled up with my heart comforter and put the disk in the dvd player. I turned off the few lights that where on. It was 1 o'clock by the time I was settled and started the movie. Toward the end I got a box of Lucky Charms out and started munching. One movie didn't fulfil my night as I had hoped so I decided another one would do well. The next disk I selected was Shakespeare in Love. How fitting a chick that dresses like a guy to get what she utmost desires. I wonder why that seems fermiliar. I wrapped the blanket tighter around me. About 15 minutes into the movie I herd the door open and Marry walked in.  
  
"Hello Samantha, what are you up to?" Marry walked up and leaned on the couch.  
  
"Nothing just watching a movie." I pulled my legs tighter to my body and let my head rest on the side of the couch.  
  
" Oh what one?" Marry questioned looking at the paused screen.  
  
" Shakespeare in Love, it's a good movie." I fumbled for the remote and un paused the movie.  
  
" Never saw it. Well I spilled coffee on my shirt, well it was thrown at me actually but Im going to change and head out again."  
  
With that he walked into the bedroom. I became focused souly on the movie. It was about 6:30ish in the morning when it was over. I washed up a bit and then put some pajama's on and retrieved my blanket and made the bed. I don't know why but before I go to sleep for the night I always make my bed. Is there a point in making your bed than sleeping in it? I don't know but I was tiered from watching the movies so I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.  
  
AN: Okay Just to clarify because I didn't do this yet: I do not own any of the characters as follows, Aubrey, Jessica, Risika, Nikolas and Fala and characters such as those, they are owned by Ms. Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. The characters Raine, Christian, Marry, Havoc, Kevin, and including Sam are Raine's. But I do own Tresch and Maddie. I will sort all that out later.  
  
But In other news I am dead tiered and is 12:16 on June 24. I was at the worst movie today and It sucked. But then while standing in the rain I felt like writing so I came home and did so. And I will probably end up posting some character bios for Maddie and Tresch but I'll have to look more into that. In the mean time review and umm well review? please I'll give you a sticker! lol there fun. but this is me saying peicies strictly recies. -=me=- 


	4. Last Place Human Race

Chapter 4: lat place, human race  
  
When I woke up it was still kind of dark. I looked at my clock and it read  
  
7:15 a.m. Turns out I didn't sleep as long as I thought. Oh well for the  
  
better. I can give that kid his wallet back. I got dressed in a black and  
  
neon green dashboard shirt I got at the concert and baggy khaki cargos. I  
  
walked downstairs while pushing a beanie over my uncombed hair. Arg I  
  
forgot the wallet. I went back upstairs and looked on the bedside table  
  
where I had placed it the night before.  
  
"Where the hell is it." I searched the floor. I herd a squeak on the bed  
  
and Marry appeared.  
  
"Oh you mean this " He said tossing the wallet at me. "So you found a guy  
  
and he left his wallet?"  
  
" Not even, you know I wouldn't." I said catching the wallet and checking  
  
to assure its contents.  
  
" Yeah it would be horrible if you had friends and Mabey even a boyfriend  
  
now and then." Marry disappeared as fast as he had appeared.  
  
I don't know why I let him get to me. I sat on the edge of the bed. "Why  
  
don't I get out?" I stood up and took myself to Kenmore New York.  
  
I walked up the black paved drive way to the house I proclaimed to be  
  
Matthews. As I pondered as to ring the bell or just  
  
leave the wallet a car pulled into the drive.  
  
"Hello may I help you?"  
  
"Um yes, Im looking for Matthew, is he home by any chance?" I put on a  
  
sweet face to match my sucking up voice.  
  
"You just missed him, I took him to crew. He has a Regatta today."  
  
"Oh, may I inquire as to where his Regatta is?" I smiled sheepishly. It  
  
had been a long time since I had to talk to anyone's mother.  
  
"Of course dear it at the West Side Rowing Club, its right by the Peace  
  
bridge." The woman fumbled for her house keys.  
  
"Thank you so much, It was nice to have talked to you." With that I walked  
  
around he block and took myself to the peace bridge to work out where the  
  
Rowing club was. Fortunately it wasn't that hard to miss. I decide to take  
  
the short walk down. When I actually got to The West Side Rowing Club I was  
  
amazed at the amount of people there. "All of this for people with sticks in  
  
boats?" I said aloud as I kicked a rock.  
  
I found it kind of interesting though, I walked down to the front lawn of  
  
the place to watch for a little bit. Over the loud speaker I heard the  
  
announcement for the next race. "Next race, Men's Novice Eight. Lane 1, St.  
  
Joes, Lane 2,Canisius, Lane 3, Nichols, and Lane 4, City Honors." As the  
  
announcer finished announcing the race I noticed another boy from the other  
  
night who made fun of the kid when he crashed his board. Corbett I think his  
  
name was walked behind me.  
  
"Tresch's boats gonna get killed. . .again, this will be fun to watch,  
  
they'll prolly DFL." (Dead Fucking Last) Thanks to the boy I knew this was  
  
Tresch's race. The same boy turned to me and introduced himself.  
  
"Hey you're the person from the other night right?" He questioned.  
  
"Yeah." I really wasn't prepared for a conversation.  
  
"My names John, nice to meet you." John held out his hand.  
  
"My name is Sam," I shook his hand. I didn't know guys where still nice.   
  
I thought they where all cynically bitchy and evil. Marry is right I need  
  
to get out more.  
  
"So who are you here for?" He asked while sitting down on the lawn.  
  
"Umm Tresch." I sat down awkwardly next to him and held my knees.  
  
"Ha Shorty, gotta love the kid. Im a friend of his. He's coxie for Sjci  
  
novice boat."  
  
"Cool?" I gave a slight smile and stood up. What the hell is a coxie?  
  
"The race is starting so yeah talk to you later or sometime. . we should  
  
hang out." John smiled and walked away.  
  
I figured I'd stay and watch and give him his wallet back when he was done.  
  
I saw the four boats coming down the course once they got below the Peace  
  
Bridge, to no surprise to me thanks to the help of John "once again Tresch's  
  
boat was in last". . .very far in last.  
  
It was basically a two boat race, Canisius and City Honors, Nichols was  
  
behind them by a boat-length, and St. Joe's was way back there. As the boats  
  
whizzed past the finish line could see Tresch in his spot of the boat, he  
  
was what they called the coxie I guess. All he was doing was steering the  
  
boat and yelled at the other evil little teenagers. "I wish I could sit in a  
  
boat and bitch at guys with muscles all day." I thought to myself. After  
  
Tresch's boat had docked I waited for him to come up.  
  
"Nice race, I have your wallet, you left it last night." I said.  
  
"Oh, thanks, Sam. Thanks for giving this back." He put on a sweatshirt on  
  
over his spandex shirt.  
  
" Your welcome, no problem at all." I noticed how much Matts mannerisms  
  
where similar to mine.  
  
We continued to talk when John came up and joined in on the conversation.  
  
"Hey dude you still suck. Im so glade you not on Varsity otherwise we'd be  
  
pretty damn screwed. So on a lighter note besides your horrible loss  
  
where's Maddie? I haven't seen her." John stuck his hands in his pockets  
  
and grinned. Obviously butchering apart your friend was just another part of  
  
life.  
  
"She's not here? She promised she would make it." Matt said with a frown  
  
spreading on his face.  
  
"Hey im sure she's fine." John reassure his troubled friend.  
  
"Yeah she's fine?" I wanted to comfort but I had no clue what was going on.  
  
I didn't even have a clue really who Maddie was. Except for the picture  
  
in his wallet.  
  
"Hey I just got the "you still suck part." I do not suck its those damned  
  
novice rowers there the ones who actually make the boat go. They cant  
  
understand the whole start rowing stop rowing thing. All they have to do is  
  
a back and forth motion with there bodies. Its not that hard. Me screaming  
  
at them doesn't do anything what so ever!"  
  
"Yeah obviously there's no point to having you on the boat. . .you still  
  
lose!" John said as Matt pushed him lightly. "Hey at least when you lose  
  
you out do everyone. You lose so bad even second last feels like gold.   
  
Cause there glad there not you!."  
  
"So yeah ANYWAYS you guys are right about Maddie... John this is Sam, Sam  
  
this is John. " Matt introduced.  
  
"We met already." John said simply.  
  
"So who's up for doing something now cause Im bored as hell." Matt cracked  
  
his knuckles.  
  
I started walking away when someone grabbed my arm.  
  
"Hello Sam are you up for something?" John asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Sure why not." I decided that I really did need a life and mabey this was  
  
the opportune moment for it.  
  
We decided upon going to chill out at Matts and eventually find something to  
  
do in Kenmore. We got a ride back from Matts mother. So we went to his room  
  
and chilled for a bit.  
  
"So what's Sam short for?" Matt asked while picking up his base and  
  
strumming a few chords. And then pulling out a chord and plugging it into  
  
an amplifier. After he adjusted the volume he looked up.  
  
"Well...." I didn't know if I should tell them the truth or not.  
  
"Samantha right?" John gave a look after he said my name. And Matt dropped  
  
his base on his left foot.  
  
"Yeah, but call me Sam." I shifted uncomfortably and looked towards Matt  
  
and his gaping wide mouth. "You shouldn't drop a musical instrument like  
  
that. It could damage it."  
  
"Sam---antha? No offence but I thought you where a guy." Matt still look  
  
stupefied. And after the words came out of his mouth John hit him. . not  
  
exactly light but not hard.  
  
"No its okay, I dress like a dude on purpose." I shifted uncomfortably  
  
again.  
  
" Im really, really sorry, I had no clue." Matt said while he started  
  
rubbing his upper arm where John had left a moderately sized welt. After  
  
the redness started fading he picked up his base and sat on the floor next  
  
to his bed.  
  
"No its okay, everyone thinks that and I don't mind if they think that. Its  
  
kind of the idea." I sat on Matts bed and leaned back on my arms.  
  
"But why would you want to come across as a dude?" John asked as he pulled  
  
out a chair from a desk and sat on it backwards so that he was facing us and  
  
leaning on the front part on the chair.  
  
" Long story but to make it short, I did it for a guy." I sighed heavily  
  
trying to make the moment of awkwardness pass faster but It didn't help  
  
much. I wanted to will myself away but that would just make it 10 times  
  
worse.  
  
"Oh yeah you don't have to say anymore, so hey what are we doing today?"  
  
Matt looked around the triangle.  
  
"I don't really know, there's really not that much to do in Kenmore, we  
  
could go chill at Billiards." John suggested.  
  
"Yeah but that place is kind of gross." Matt said simply. And we just sat  
  
in silence. I glaceed up at his digital alarm clock and it read 2:13 pm. I  
  
pulled my beanie down over my eyebrows and adjusted it.  
  
"Hey Sam, take your beanie off." John said as he became suddenly intrigued.  
  
"No thanks. My beanie is just fine where it is." I gave him a weird look.  
  
"Fine be that way." He replied in a snotty tone. It reminded me of a 12  
  
year old.  
  
As time went by we discussed what the day held for us. Matt suggested place  
  
after place. After John shot down about 60 or so suggestions Matt said  
  
almost wearily, "How-a-bout we go to Fridays?"  
  
John shook his head approvingly and they both looked to me. "What do you  
  
want?" I said confused for a moment.  
  
"Want to go to Fridays for dinner, or dunch. . my little word for dinner and  
  
lunch." John smiled and stood.  
  
"Sure why not." I followed Johns example and stood up.  
  
"Then Fridays it is." Matt announced. He disappeared for a moment to go  
  
down stairs and ask his mom for a ride.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-==-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
By 4:00 we where there and seated. Some bleach blond chick handed us menus.  
  
"Hello, Im like Stacy, and I'll be your server this wonderful evening!" She  
  
said way to cheerfully. She turned and left and went to go bother other  
  
people with her overly perky annoying voice.  
  
"Yeah that chick needs to stop." Matt said as he opened his menu.  
  
"Second the notion." John replied as he mimicked Matt with the menu.  
  
"Yeah guys im not really hungry so yeah." I sat back in my chair and put my  
  
hands in my pockets.  
  
"Oh to bad your eating, Im making you. I cant stand when girls don't eat.   
  
Iv been with you since like 9, don't tell me your not hungry at 4:00." Matt  
  
said as he opened my menu for me. And then placed it in front of me.  
  
I didn't know how to explain the fact that I thirst for blood and that's  
  
about it but oh well. But I decided to make them happy before they attacked  
  
me. To do so I picked up the menu and glanced at it. I picked out a  
  
vanilla milkshake and mozzarella stick's and marinara sauce. I remember from  
  
past restaurant experiences that there pretty tasty.  
  
After we placed out orders with the extremely cheerful waitress we started  
  
to drift in and out of conversations.  
  
"So Sam, where do you live?" John unwrapped his silverware and flicked the  
  
band towards Matt.  
  
"I live in Ramsa, Its North of Buffalo." I replied and played with the  
  
salt and pepper shakers.  
  
"So tell us a bit about yourself," John glanced up warily then smiled and  
  
continued "since its obvious you tend to keep people in the dark about most  
  
things."  
  
"I honestly didn't know drop it already John," Matt said rasing his voice  
  
and whipping a sugar packed at Johns head. It hit him in the middle of his  
  
forehead.  
  
"C'mon Tresch I was just kidding. No need to whip out the splenda," John  
  
tossed the packet back towards Matt. "Its not my fault that you cant tell a  
  
persons gender." He smirked and ducked at yet another incoming packet of  
  
sugar.  
  
"Guys really Its not a big dead, I do it to most people on purpose  
  
anyways." I grabbed the cup of sugar packets and placed it at the other end  
  
of the table out of Matt and John's reach. "So you want to know more about  
  
me hun?" I raised my eyebrows and then glanced towards the floor.  
  
"Yeah, spill it. All the details please." John said as he discovered a  
  
sugar packet in his lap from the previous war.  
  
"Okay, well I live in Ramsa. I. . ." While searching for what to say next I  
  
was interrupted.  
  
"What grade are you in?" Matt questioned.  
  
"You interrupted you jerk." John threw the remaining packet at Matt.  
  
"I don't go to school, well not at the time being." The waitress brought  
  
our drinks. I took a sip of my milkshake and continued. " I live in an  
  
apartment above a coffee shop with my friend Marry." I twirled the straw  
  
that was sticking out of my milkshake. " So guys, tell me about yourselves  
  
more." I just wanted the pressure off of me.  
  
" Matt you can start." John stool his straw in his chocolate milkshake.  
  
"Okay, let's see. . " Matt took a gulp of his vanilla milkshake. "I go to  
  
a repulsive private highschool. That so happens to be an all boys school  
  
mind you. Im in a band called Leyline but there's this whole stupid  
  
retarded thing about us changing our name because supposedly someone has  
  
that name already. But moving on im 17. And for the past 11 months I have  
  
been romantically involved with the prettiest girl I have ever met." At  
  
that point John started to laugh lightly. "Shut up!"  
  
Before Matt could continue his life story the food came. The conversation  
  
started up slowly again.  
  
"So where was I?" Matt questioned.  
  
"At the part where you where gushing over Maddie and the best 11 months of  
  
your life." John replied snidely.  
  
"Oh yes. So yeah her named Maidilyn. But everyone calls her Maddie. She's  
  
everything I could ever want or need. She's great. Well no she's my life."  
  
Matt said smiling sheepishly.  
  
"Aww how cute." John seemed to be getting upset.  
  
"So what's your story?" I said while I dunked a mozzarella stick into the  
  
marinara sauce.  
  
" Don't want to talk about it. Mabey later but lets not ruin the mood."   
  
His voice almost faded to nothing at his last words.  
  
"Okay, will do." I replied and bit my tasty cheesy treat. After that we  
  
pretty much ate in silence  
  
because there really wasn't much to say. I soon finished my sticks and was  
  
working on my milkshake when we decided to also order dessert. All three of  
  
up ordered something called "oreo mania" which consisted of 2 big chocolate  
  
like cookies with vanilla ice cream in between it and caramel syrup over it.  
  
"This looks so effing good." Matt picked up one of the oreo's and took a  
  
huge bite. Ice cream slid out the back of it.  
  
"Yeah these are really good." John said. That was one of the only things  
  
he said since I had inquired about his past.  
  
I slowly picked at the oreo thing with my fork. The only on at the table  
  
using a fork I also noticed. The guys finished before me. About 10 minutes  
  
later I finished. The waitress came back with the bill. I reached for my  
  
wallet and immediately got yelled at.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" Matt's voice got really low and stern.  
  
"Yes excuse me but what on earth are you doing?" John but his hands on his  
  
hips.  
  
"Getting out my wallet?" I gave them a funny look. Partly cause I had no  
  
clue what there problem was.  
  
"No your not." Matt grabbed my wallet and put it in his pocket, "See now ha  
  
Im once again the problem solver. John putt the bill money in a little  
  
pocket and left a tip. I at this point finally got why they had taken my  
  
wallet. Okay I know im a little slow.  
  
"Why didn't you guys let me pay?" I said as I grew childish.  
  
"Because you're a lady that's why." They both pretty much said at the same  
  
time.  
  
"Well John that's your excuse but what's Matts. He didn't know I was a  
  
chick." I laughed lightly.  
  
.  
  
"Im so sorry, how can I make it up to you." He looked like he was about to  
  
cry.  
  
"No its fine." I smiled and then looked down at the gowned and shook my  
  
head. "But I must be going." I was getting really hungry.  
  
"But c'mon where starting to have fun." John protested.  
  
"Yeah but I have to get back to Ramsa and stuff." I made that my somewhat  
  
logical excuse. "We can hang out another time." I suggested.  
  
"Sure how about tommaorw?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah tommaorw is good. We can see a movie." Matt agreed.  
  
"Tommaorw it is, I don't have a phone number I can give you but I can meet  
  
you guys somewhere." I dint have a phone in New Mayhem. Mabey now I have a  
  
reason to get one.  
  
"Just come to my house at like 3'ish." Matt pulled out his phone. "Im  
  
gonna call my mom for rides."  
  
"Okay 3 is fine and I don't need a ride anywhere I'll be fine here." I  
  
said.  
  
"No I insist." Matt said then stopped to speak with his mother.  
  
"No im really fine, I have to go though. Talk to you guys tommaorw." I  
  
simply walked away.  
  
"Bye Sam." John said as he jogged up and hugged me. When Matt got of the  
  
phone he did the same.  
  
"Bye Sam." Then they smiled and walked away.  
  
As I rounded the corner I took myself back to New Mayhem.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
I was moderately tiered. Being up all day and without food made me feel  
  
horrible. I walked to a local Single Earth. I really wasn't in the mood to  
  
hunt today and I myself have nothing against what Single Earth does. There  
  
was a willing girl donor. I simply fed and left the establishment. Some  
  
vampires cant stand even the thought of feeding at Single Earth. They think  
  
it scars there pride.  
  
I just see it oh well nobody dies by my hang tonight. I walked the little  
  
ways to Sangria and ignored everyone there. It was starting to get more  
  
populated I did notice. I went straight up the stairs. I took off me  
  
beanie. I wasn't in the mood for a shower. I was to tiered. I set my alarm  
  
for 2. I didn't bother changing I flopped down on the bed and feel asleep 


	5. Farewell

chapter 5:  
  
BEPP BEEP BEEP BEEP Smash. I wacked my alarm clock off the night table. Sun was streaming threw the cracks of the curtain. The clock read 2:03. I fell out off bed. Marry wasn't here. He's probably with Christain. Again note to self visit him ask him how he is. Even though my notes to myself don't work at least I try. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. A nice cold shower will refresh me. I tested the water then got in. The water was absolutely freezing. Oh well. I washed and got out. It was a relatively quick shower.  
  
Wrapping a towel around myself I walked to my room and started looking for an outfit. I was thinking. I decided on a pair of black baggy chick pants with purple latex bondage straps on them. I recently "bought" them from Hot Topic. And a black shirt with a bat decal on the front. The shirt was a small guys shirt so I looked noticeably looked a little bit like a girl today. Just to rub it in Matts face. By the time I was showered dressed and beanied it was 2:48. I still had to get a bite to eat.  
  
I walked downstairs to the café and walked out the door. I took myself to local Ramsa. I waited at a corner for a few minutes before selecting my pray. It was a man in his late 40's. One of the ignorant people that yells for no reason. You could just tell by looking at him he hated his life. I lured behind a building and snuck up behind him and bit down. Using mind press alone the man was an easy target. When I was done I distorted the marks and dumped him in a dumpster. I highly doubted anyone would miss him anyways.  
  
I looked down at my lucky charms watch and noticed it was just about 3. I took myself to the corner of Matts street. I walked a few houses down then arrived at his door step. John was sitting on the front stoop. He was wearing blue jeans and a green shirt that said something about crew.  
  
"Hey Sam." He said. But when he said it there was a strain on his voice. If I didn't know better Id think he was crying or something but there where no tears. And I highly doubt that he was hitting puberty this late.  
  
"Hey, so what's up for today?" I said sitting next to him on the stoop and folding my hands with my elbows on my knees.  
  
"Well, see . . . ." He started trailing off. And then put his head in his hands and started shaking slightly.  
  
"Johnathan honey Matt wishes you upstairs and Sam if she's here yet." Mrs Tresch came to the door. She looked teary eyed to.  
  
"Okay Mrs Tresch where on our way up." John and I stood up and entered the house. We went threw the front door and went to a door that led to stairs which eventually led to Matts room. Walking up the stairs we where soon at Matts door. Matt was lying in a heap on his bed.  
  
"Um Matt Sam's here." John said in almost a whisper as he sat down on the floor by the head of Matts bed by a closet.  
  
"Hey Matt." I said very timidly. I had no clue why everyone was acting so funny.  
  
"Did John tell you yet?" Matt sat up and his face was streaming with tears and his eyes where totally blood shot.  
  
"No I haven't told her yet." John said simply as he stared at the carpet.  
  
"Come here please." Matt motioned for me to go and sit on the bed with him so I did. "Remember how I was talking about Maddie yesterday?' Matts voice cracked when he said the name Maddie.  
  
"Yes." I was afraid of what Matt was going to say next. "Well....." Matt started shaking violently. "She's dead." A new batch of tears came pouring out of his eyes.  
  
"Jesus Christ (WHERE?, sorry had to add that in for Raine's enjoyment), Matt im so sorry. I don't know what to say." I don't know why but I felt the sudden urge to hug the poor kid, so I did. John came up and sat on the other side of Matt and we just kind of stood there for a while. Nobody said anything and Matt and John cried. I didn't know what to do. "Do you want me to leave Matt?" I didn't know if I was in the right place or not.  
  
"Of course not." Matt sniffled and pulled me towards him. " In times like these friends are the only thing that help." He pulled John and I into a some what of a group hug. Though korny it seemed to fit the needs of the moment.  
  
"I can stay as long as you need me." It was kind of scary how I became so close to him in such a short period of time. I never felt this close to any human. Then again I tend to shy away from people or any creatures in general.  
  
"Thank you guys so much." Matt sighed heavily and then attempted to collapse and landed on Johns lap.  
  
"Hey Tresch didn't know you went for guys like me." He said trying to make Matt smile or if anything laugh. His attempts where a failure but he did slightly smirk.  
  
"Matthew Gordon. . ." Matts mother called up the stairs. " You need to come here right now." You could hear multiple whispering downstairs. (no one can hear you moan, sorry for sheer enjoyment had to add that)  
  
"Okay mom coming." Matt got up and motioned for us to follow him. We went downstairs and immediately saw Mrs Tresch with 4 cops.  
  
"What do you need mom." Matt wiped his eyes with the sleeve of a black zipper up hoodie.  
  
"They need to speak with you about Maydalin." She said and then walked out of the room.  
  
"Matthew Tresch?" A medium build African American cop questioned.  
  
"Yeah that's me." Matt looked really pissed. He had a reason. why the hell would cops come and question him. He's not in remotely the right state of mind for that.  
  
"We have to ask your friends to leave." The same cop stated. He was being a real ass hole.  
  
"Fuck you." Matt said and then glared back at the cop.  
  
"Excuse me MR. Tresch but you don't have a choice." The cop raised his voice.  
  
"Don't tell me I don't have a fucking choice. Your in my house and I don't have to do shit for you. But here's something I will do." Matt gave the cop the finger and then turned to John then me.  
  
"Do you know that I am a police officer.?" The other cops where trying not to burst into laughter.  
  
"Nooo really? Is that what that Badge means. I thought you won it form Chucky Cheese." Matt was getting visibly upset. "Now that you have annoyed the hell out of me get out of my fucking house."  
  
"Im afraid I can't do that." The cop crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Are your legs broken?" Matt's face was getting red. It was kind of like one of those cartoons where steam comes out the characters ears and other facial orapises. "Now get the hell out of my house." About two minutes later after the cops whispered to each other. The African American cop left.  
  
"Matt we know this is a horrible thing and we really want to find out what happened. So can we please ask you a few questions. You friends can stay. Hell mabey they can help as well." A skinnier white cop said.  
  
"Yeah ask away. At least your polite about it." Matt glared at the front door.  
  
"First, lately have you noticed anything strange about how Maydalin has been acting?" The cop said pulling out a notepad and a pen.  
  
"She didn't go to my Regatta and she promised. She never breaks her promises." Matt bit the knuckle of his right finger. " And she hasn't called me in like a week. Every time I called there she wouldn't talk for much. Then again I don't call her much."  
  
"You don't call her much? Why, did you guys have a fight or break up.?" The officer was writing feverishly.  
  
"No her parents are spawns of evil. Technically she's not aloud to date me. We went behind her parents back to see each other. We mostly talked online. And lately she's had a lot of random away messages up." Matts tears momentarily subsided.  
  
"Has she mentioned anyone following her or anything of that sort." The cop looked up at Matt.  
  
"Not at all." Matt looked at a ring on his hand made of hemp.  
  
"Well this isn't supposed to be disclosed but its believed that Maydalin killed herself." The cop sighed heavily.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?! That's insane" Matt stood up abruptly from his spot on the sofa in his front room. "She would never. She was to happy. That's not true she would never." Matt started raving and ranting and It took 10 minutes just to calm him down.  
  
"Well Matthew did anyone tell you of what state she was found in?" The officer questioned timidly.  
  
"No." Matt had tears going down his face once again.  
  
"It is very gruesome. She was found hanging from a local bridge over a small creek. Her wrists where slashed and where not sure put pretty positive the autopsy will reveal some lethal drugs in her system. But it was a pretty secluded area. It was very thought out and precise. Its believed she slit her wrists after she took the drugs then hung herself. She wanted to die. She went as far as to secure that fact 3 times." His eyes where even getting a little misty.  
  
"No its not true, this is a joke. Tell Maddie its not funny anymore. I hate her how could she do this to me. I love her. Why did she do this to me." Matt fell to the ground and cried.  
  
"I cant question you anymore today you have been threw so much. We'll keep in touch. Im sorry for your loss." The cops walked out the front door.  
  
I glanced over at John to see his reaction but his face was expressionless. I started at my hands for a really long time before I could even look in Matts general direction. Even 15 minutes later I still couldn't bring myself to look t him. He got up and motioned for us to follow him back to his room. We walked up the stairs and John took his regular seat on the floor at the head of Matts bed. Matt laid down and pulled me with him so his head was resting on my legs.  
  
"Hey Matt can I get you anything." I asked him as I looked down at him.  
  
"Maydalin in my arms. That's what I want more than anything else in the world right now." Matt looked up and me and hie eyes where beet red. "Sorry Sam Im out of it."  
  
"No don't be sorry. You have all the right to be." I just sat there leaving on my hands with Matts head in my lap.  
  
"I feel completely lost guys, Im dead. The one person that I truly purely love is gone. And im never going to see her again." Matts eyes where guys locked in one position. He was like a stone. He looked completely in shock and out of it. At that moment Johns cell phone rang. John walked out of Matts room and answered it. You could hear slight mumbling threw the open door. John came back in a few moments later.  
  
"Hey Matt my mom needs me right now. Im going to leave but im coming back in like and hour or so. Do you need anything while im out?" John looked out of it as well.  
  
"No im fine thanks man." Matt was still looking at the same thing. I don't even think he blinked.  
  
"Okay man I'll be back im promise." John left.  
  
"Hey umm Matt is there anything I can do?" I was starting to grasp how much Maddie must have meant to him.  
  
"Unless you can make her come back then no." Matt said coldly as he sat up and glared at the door. Matt shook his head. "Im sorry its just this isn't happening. It cant I loved her. Im nothing without her. She's my better half." Matt slouched. Then he slowly got up and went to his cd player. He grabbed the remote for it and sat back down next to me. He pressed play for disk 4. A fairly upbeat song came on.  
  
"I cannot explain the way im feeling tonight im losing control of my heart." Was a line from the song. As the song went on it was a guy singing about love and locked hearts.  
  
"Who is this?" I asked. I liked the song though it wasn't my style at all.  
  
"Daniel Beddinfeild. Its my friend Devi's." Matt slowly and timidly smiled.  
  
"What's Devi short for." Smiles are good so I figured keep with the subject.  
  
"Devil. But that's not her real name." Matt smiled again,  
  
"Well then what is her real name?" I was getting slightly curious.  
  
"Her real name is Lalexie. But everyone calls her Devi." Matt shook his smile off his face. "I should call her, you don't mind do you?" He questioned as he picked up a turquoise plastic phone.  
  
"Not at all go ahead." I leaned back on the bed .  
  
"Thanks." Matt went to dial the number but the phone had no charge. He placed it back on its stand and pressed the speaker button and dialed. It rang twice then someone picked up.  
  
"Buffalo city morgue you kill em we chill um." Cam a females voice over the speaker.  
  
"Hey Lex." Matt greeted as his voice cracked slightly.  
  
"Hey Mattie-doll. What can I do you for?" Lex responed.  
  
"Can you come over?" Matt asked timidly.  
  
"Um Im kinda grounded. I called my sister a bitch again." Lex laughed. "Im not even supposed to be on the phone. "  
  
"Its an emergency." Matt said. "I need you Lexie."  
  
"What happened. What the fuck's going on." She went from kidding to serious in a split second. "Im on my way."  
  
"Thanks Devi I owe you one." Matt said and hung up. He turned and looked at me. "You don't mind do you?"  
  
"Of course not. Do you want me to go or anything?" I asked as I sat up.  
  
" When she gets here can you wait down stairs or something? So I can tell her?" Matt asked shyly.  
  
"No I have to go get a bite to eat Im starving so I'll come back in a little bit." I lied and left the room.  
  
"Please come back though." Matt stood up and hugged me goodbye.  
  
"I will, I promise." I went down the stairs and left. The constant thought going threw my mind was Maddie's suicide. Matt said she wasn't at all suicidal. This seemed to fermiliar. Almost the same thing happened with Lisa a few months back. I decided to go and ask around to find out what really happened. I took myself back to New Mayhem.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
I appeared in Los Noches. I was determined to find Marry. If he had remotely anything to do with this I swear I would. . . What would I do? Probably nothing. Just fume to myself. I could never whole heartedly stand up to Marry. Marry was sitting at the bar with Christian. I walked over to him.  
  
"Hello Samantha." Marry gave a grin that went from ear to ear. It somewhat turned my stomach.  
  
"Marry, Christian." I nodded int eh direction of each of the guys.  
  
"So is there a reason why you're here." Marry prodded.  
  
"Why did you do it Marry?" I looked at him very coldly. And resisted the urge to pull out Aubrey's knife and use it on him. I put it on a sheath and wore it on my waists today. I was meaning to give it back to Aubrey.  
  
"Me do what?" Marry said trying to act innocently. And then smiled to himself.  
  
"You know what Im talking about. Don't play stupid." I was fuming in anger.  
  
" Oh do you mean that one whore I delt with?" He glared at me. And then ordered a drink.  
  
" What did she ever do to you Marry. She was innocent." I put my hand on Aubrey's knife but then decided against it.  
  
"She entertained me for a short while. I found her name in that wallet your little friend left for you. So I decided to have some fun. No crime in that." Marry shrugged and sipped his drink.  
  
"She's dead Marry. That's a crime. She was so young." I found myself defending someone I didn't even know.  
  
"Wells yeah she should be. That was one odd person. She took pills slit her wrist and then hung herself. She the funny part is she thinks your man was cheating on her. And that he hated her. It was pure enjoyment really. This girl took my games quicker than anyone else has. It took me lest then 2 days. So you cant blame it entirely on me. Well maybe you could." Marry laughed. Christain had left and was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Why though? Why her?" I was in tears of anger at that point.  
  
"Because as I said. Entertainment. And she was there. I was intending to get your little friend." He glared at his glass.  
  
"Matt?" I was stunned.  
  
"Yes Matt but you where there and I couldn't. You spend the day with him. So I decided to take away the one thing he loved the most. And I enjoyed every moment of it."  
  
"Stop, your make me sick." I went to walk away and Marry grabbed my arm and we appeared in our room.  
  
"I make you sick. Well then let me explain it in detail." He pushed me on the bed and wouldn't let me up. "You thought that made you sick. That was nothing."  
  
"Let me go." I tried to get up and couldn't.  
  
"So here's the story." He said as he bent my arm behind my back. " When you came home and watched that movie I took your little friends wallet. I saw the picture in its sleeve. So I decided on my actions for that night. I found the girls house eventually. But she wasn't home. She had a dance lesson. I went to the studio and saw her come out. I started my work. By the time she had walked home I had convinced her that her boyfriend though she was a flake and her parents anted to send her away to a boarding school. Of course she already had a though in her head about that guy she was dating. She was already questioning his faithfulness. I helped that along. And by the time you guys where at your little boat race she was buying rope." I squirmed more. And Marry squeezed my arm harder.  
  
"Stop it Marry! Your hurting me." I got out of his grip and bolted out the door. I started running down the street and then ducked behind a building. I took myself back to Kenmore.  
  
I felt horrible. Why did Marry do that. What the hell got into him. Me and Matt are in now way shape or for that close for him to get jealous. But its Marry so his actions never need a reason non the less make sense. It was a short while since I had left. My watch read 6:35. It got late faster than I thought it did. I started walking down Matts street. I walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Mrs Tresch answered with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hell Mrs Tresch Matt requested I come back." I said trying to pretend like his mom wasn't having a nervous break down.  
  
"He's gone he left. After Lex came like an hour later he took off and we don't know where he went. He was upset and. . . " She started trailing off.  
  
"Don't worry im sure he's fine. I'll go and look for him." I gave an encouraging smile and left. I wonder where he went. Then I got a really sick feeling in my stomach. I wonder if he was that desperate. Recalling the place where her body was found I brought myself with in walking distance of the creek.  
  
As I approached I noticed yellow caution tap and noticed a cut rope dangling from the bridge. The think that was most startling was the boy I recognized as Matt knotting a rope. I ducked behind a bush and watched him. He put a nose around his neck and tied it to the bridge right next to the other dangling segment. Then he pulled out a 2 inch pocket knife and violently slashed his wrists. I flinched and stood. He stepped of the bridge. I ran to the bridge and pulled his limp body back on to it. His pants and some of his white tee shit where covered in crimson blood. 


	6. Death First

1Chapter 6:

I took out Aubrey's knife and cut the noose off his neck. I tossed the cut rope fragments to the side. I placed my head on his chest to see if he was breathing. His breathing was there but really shallow. His wrists where cut almost bone deep. Like the little rhyme he didn't bother crossing the street he went down the block. Both his wrists bared cuts that looked like a T. Down then across.

I was growing into a panic. The sun has set a few minutes prior to me coming here so it was growing steadily darker. I tried stopping the blood flow but immediately realized it wasn't going to do anything. I can bring him to a hospital. "What do I do? What do I do?" I started mumbling then screaming. This kid was so young. "Matt what do I do." I looked at him. His eyes opened fast.

"Why aren't I dead?" He started to talk as blood continued to pour from his wrists. "Kill me now!"

"Matt its okay, its me Sam." I tried to calm him and make him stay still but he started thrashing around.

"No get off me, I don't care I rather die than stay on this planet." His eyes darted back and fourth as he noticed his wrists. "Sam please, just leave me. This is what I want more than anything right now."

"Matt your going to die." I said bluntly

"That's the point of suicide Sam. For me to die and be happy." He simply stated as he came to a complete stand still. There was too much blood lost. He started blacking out.

"Your one of my only friends and I don't want you dead." With that I reached for Aubrey's blade. I know how to do it I just have never before. Matt's eyes fluttered open.

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt tried to move away and he couldn't. I took Matt's wrist and drank. "What the hell. Holy shit get off me and leave me the hell alone." The warm coppery liquid slid down my throat. After I took a little I cut the base of my neck. I put press on Matt. He was starting to become very angry and temperamental. I made him drink. A few minutes passed and I help Matt go limp.

"That will do." I said and placed him back on the ground. "I am sorry Matt I couldn't let you do that." I took the both of us to New Mayhem.

I placed Matt on the sofa. It would be a while before he awoke. I didn't have a clue of what to do. Matt is my first fledgling and I have no experience with this. I sat on the floor in shock. I was wondering what to do when Marry walked in. I noticed the time was 11:30.

"So I see you brought take out." Marry smirked and stood next to me.

"Don't touch him Marry. " I was semi huddled close to the couch and glancing from Matt to Marry.

"And why not?" Marry took a few steps close to Matt. "He's quite paler than what I recall." Marry gave me an odd look. "Care to explain."

"Well . . . .see . . . . .he got really upset about Maddie . . .. and well. . . tried to kill himself." I looked down.

"So you . . . changed him?" Marry gave a laugh. "This reminds me of how I acquired you. So tell me do you know remotely what your doing?"

"Not really but it will be okay. He's going to be fine." I glanced at him and stood up and put a blanket over him.

"What's his name now?" Marry inquired.

"I think it should be Matt because he has to go back to his mom for a while. She'd just die if Matt turned up missing. He has friends." I gave a worried glace at Marry.

"My suggestion is you think of a name for him and a place for his first meal." Marry circled the couch and stared at Matt.

"Night. " I said in a whisper that was barley noticeable.

"Night did you say?" Marry walked back over to me. "Why Night?"

"I don't really know. I remember being in his rooms and he had some books by Jess and then I don't know when I changed him it was changing from day to night?" I really didn't know why I picked that name.

"Oh well I like it." Marry gave a glance at the newly named "Night" and then at me. "It could of been more original. But it will do." He disappeared into the bedroom. "More creative. At least I picked out a name for him." I mumbled. "Hey I heard that." Marry called from the other room.  
I decided to give Matt's mom a call and tell her that he's okay so I did. She was a little upset but she was okay with him spending the night. I figure she would be more upset if Matt showed up at like 6 am with blood all over him and killed her or something to that affect. I turned on the television and some random late night show was on. I didn't feel like changing the channel so I just left it. I lay on the floor parallel to the couch. "I wonder how long it will take him to wake up." I said in a mumble to myself. A couple hours, and he has to feed right after." Marry said from the bedroom. "Thanks Marry. I think I am going to take him to Single Earth." I sat up and glanced around. Wondering what to do till he awoke." Odds are he'd kill whom ever he was feeding from. He will not be able to control the lust Sam." Marry strutted into the room in fresh cloths. "Just take him somewhere abandoned or what not." He ran his fingers threw his hair.  
"And what if he refuses to. At least at Single Earth they'll understand and he can get what he needs." I stood up and turned off the TV. I turned on the stereo and put in a random cd. It was basically a mix of random songs I have come to love over the years. The 1st song that came on to the speakers was "Stupid Girl" by Cold. Marry gave me an odd look and walked out the door.  
"So I guess it's just me now." I started moving around the place cleaning it up a bit. It was relatively small. I was cleaning off the dust that had gathered on the kitchen counter when I heard something.

"Where am I?" Matt sat up very slowly and cautiously. He tried to look around him but he seemed pretty stiff.

"Hey your at my apartment." I came over to him and sat next to him on the couch. And he immediately moved farther away.

"Who are you and why am I here." He was getting relatively upset." Well Matt it's a long story. After the whole Maddie thing you wanted to kill yourself. I couldn't let that happen." I shifted uncomfortably. Matt's eyes grew wide and tears welled up.  
Then why aren't I dead? I remember that I should be dead and yet I am not." Matt looked at his wrists, which had already started to heal. "I want to be dead."

"You are Night." I looked down at the floor and then back up at him.  
What do you mean by "You are Night" His eyes grew black. I killed you." I said softly. "And your name is now Night. No longer to be known here by Matthew." I looked at the floor again.

"I can't be dead if I'm here." He was starting to shake slightly. "Don't tell my lies."

"Well then, I'll just come out and tell you . . . I tried to muster the strength to tell him but it was harder than I expected. "Matt I changed you. Now you are Night. You are a vampire now." I looked into his once piercing blue eyes that where now black with a rim of white on the inside.  
"No." He shook his head. "Vampires aren't real." He attempted to stand up and stumbled forward and then collapsed on the floor in front of the couch.

"I'm not feeling very well."

"Are you hungry?" I asked with a hit of hint in my voice as I helped him up from the ground.

"Yeah but It feels really weird. I'm not craving for food. More like . . ." He looked into my eyes. "Blood." He stood freely now and had his arms wrapped around him like he was giving himself a hug.

"We have to get you someone to eat. Where going to a place called Single Earth." I started walking towards the door.

"Single Earth? Why does that sound familiar?" Matt questioned himself.

" It doesn't matter now. Lets hurry up before you get over hungry." I took the both of us to a close by Single Earth.

When we arrived there it was roughly 1:30 am or so. It was a little busy. We where having somewhat of a hard time finding a willing donor.

"I can't believe this is happening. It's not real. I can't do this." Matt sat on a couch in a corner and talked to himself. I noticed a familiar face. Caryn, a witch of the Smoke line. I walked over to her and began a conversation.

"Hello Caryn, how are you today?" I put on a happy face. Caryn has worked with Single Earth for a while and people weren't lining up to donate to a baby vampire.

"I'm good Sam, is there anything I can help you with?" Caryn raised her eyebrow.

"Well yes actually. I'm having trouble finding shall we say a meal." I gave a nervous glace at Caryn.

"Really? That's odd there's tons of people here that wouldn't mind letting you feed from them." She gave a grin.

"Not for me. For him." I pointed to Matt. "See I just turned him and he hasn't fed yet. And well nobody wants to risk death I guess." I tried to make light of the situation.

"Oh I see. I'll find you someone, relax don't worry. Give me a minute." Caryn disappeared into a crowd and emerged a few minutes later with a tan colored male. " This is Casimir and he has agreed to help you guys out." Caryn left the man and went back to mingle with the locals.

"Hey so where's your friend?" Casimir inquired.

"He's right here." I took him to Matt and let him feed. Matt was more than reluctant at first but after he bit he soon forgot about his weariness. After a few minutes Matt stopped automatically.

"Thank you." Matt said and nodded at Casimir.

"Your welcome." Casimir help a towel against a now open wound on his left wrist.

"Sam, is it normal not to remember anything?" Matt looked dazed. He pulled his left leg underneath him.

"To some extend. You will remember eventually." I took a seat across from him.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few things?" Matt glanced up and waited for an answer.

"No not at all, ask away Night." I looked intently at him. I missed the color his eyes once where.

"Why are you calling me Night?" His eyebrows rose.

"Because its your name now. You're in a town called New Mayhem. Vampires are immortal. Your supposed to not think back about your life. You're dead now. Its like when you're born your mom named you Matthew. Now that you died I named you Night." I tried to make sense of what I had just said.

"But why do I have to change my name?"

"Because you have to forget about your life. It can drive someone crazy to be reminded everyday of what they left behind. And usually when you're changed you don't remember things for a while. You remembered fast." I cracked my knuckles.

"So I cant go back to my mom now? Are you kidding me?" Matt looked horrified.

"Well usually you wouldn't. But I called your mom and said you where spending the night at my house. She knows where you are now. I can't see you keeping this from your mother until she dies. I think she'll notice when you don't age." I kidded but then quickly corrected myself with a stern cough.

"Die? Until she dies? I'm not going to get older?" He gave a stunned look. And then blinked a few times rapidly and waited for a reply.

"Yes die. Your going to see a lot of people you love die. That's another reason why you shouldn't go back. You have to see all your friends and family grow old and die while your forever young." I said in a voice a little louder than a whisper. Night just sat there for a while. Then he tilted his head back and you could see tears sliding down his face.

" So I'm going to be alive forever?" His voice cracked at forever.

"Technically its not alive but unless your killed. Which I doubt, then yes. At least for a really long time." I tried to make it not sound as gloomy as I think he was making out to be. But I think I already screwed that up.

"And how can I die?" He asked almost to quickly.

"For the sake that you're probably going to try to get someone to kill you I'm not going to tell you." I got up. "Lets get going. I don't feel like sitting here till sunrise. And I need sleep if where going back to Kenmore tomorrow."

"We are?" He got up and steadied himself.

"Yeah I guess we can work you out later. Your mom needs you Night I don't know what else to do."

We walked out the door and started to venture down the street.

"Okay, alright." He fell into step beside me. "Sam, who turned you?" He kept his eyes on the ground that was passing beneath us.

"Marry. I live with him. Its kind of ironic . . . "My voice trailed off.

"Why did he turn you?" He looked up this time.

" Because someone tried to kill me and well he pitied me. Kind of like you. " I started remembering when I was turned.

"So you did it out of pity then?" Night looked slightly hurt.

"No. You where only a few minutes away from death. You're the first person I have talked to in a while and you where easy to talk to. You where my friend and I didn't want to lose you. Iv always wanted someone to talk to. And your mom would have been crushed." I looked over at him at that point. He smiled. The first time really since I changed him. We entered Cafe Sangrea and walked up the stairs.

"The couch folds out. I'm also going to sleep out here with you." I started getting the couch set up and blankets and pillows.

"Why? You don't have to. Its alright." Matt said.

"Trust me its better this way. And then Marry wont whine when we get up early and leave." It was about 4:07. I spread the blanket over the sofa. He sat down and I sat next to him.

"I'm so totally not here right now. I'm just still thinking about the events leading up to this. What exactly do I do now that I am what I am?" He sat back and glanced up.

"Well, I'm not really that sure. You're my first." I took of my shoes and put my left foot under me.

"What do you mean by I'm your first?" He looked over at me.

"My first fledgling." I replied.

"And what is a fledgling?" He took off his shoes then noticed the amount of dried blood on his shirt and took it of as well.

"A fledgling is kind of like a kid. Well not really. I turned you. You're the first person I have turned so you are one of my line. And I am from Marry and Marry is Fala's. There are different lines as well. For example Silver. It's a history you will eventually learn." I scrunched my face remembering people trying to explain being a vampire to me. "Its hard. It's complicated. Somewhat pointless." I finished.

"Well if its not that important. May I ask you other questions?" He sat up ramrod straight.

"Go right ahead. It doesn't look like your going to sleep anytime soon." I gave my eyes a slight roll in a joking manor. And noticed Nights posture was only temporary and he slouched again.

"How old are you for real then?" He questioned.

"When I was changed I was 19. The age I am now is way over 100. Closer to 200 maybe. I tend to lose count. It loses its point." I was starting to drift in and out of reality with memories.

"This is kind of weird but kind of cool. I'm still in shock. But hey you and Marry seem really nice. And the people from that place." He slouched more.

"Nice? Are you kidding me Marry's an assassin." I jumped off the couch and started pacing.

"Whoa. Okay well the guy never did anything to hurt me." Night threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Really he hasn't?" I shot him a knowing look. Then sat back down.

Authors Note: okay sorry iv been slacking on updating fan fiction. . I didn't think anyone read it anymore but I got a review today so here's chapter 6. I'm mostly done with 7. Iv been a wee bit depressed about Raine's being evil and deciding to do evil things with her EVIL story. But still I like her story. But it's evil. Moving on I started school so that means more chapters because I rather write in class than learn. This chapter is really rough I didn't get an editor for it yet and my grammar is atrocious. But I hope you all enjoy and REVIEW. I only update if I get a review. Point so proven this time. Hearts and Huggles!

-iris (don't ask)


	7. Deepest Regrets and appologies

Readers/fans/people that find this story interesting:

Sorry for leaving you all in the dark. Devi has been going threw a lot lately. So I've been sent to be her bitch and do the hard work of explaining. "Sorry for not updating everyone I go side tracked and I gave up because nobody reads "Just leave me here" anymore. But the other day I received a review and that made me decide to start writing again so expect updates soon." –Devi So that's what she said. In my opinion she's just lazy and self absorbed. **Devi punches Night **

But expect an update in the most 2 weeks. And now my arm hurts because she's evil and hit me.

Die,

Night

(and a wee bit of)

Devi


End file.
